


Bright Star

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Bright Star (2009)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, And so live ever--or else swoon to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Star

**vid title:** Bright Star  
 **music:** "Love Song" from Mikal Portnoi Lazarev and "An Ex-Girlfriend From an Ex-Life" from Bobby Johnston.  
 **source:** Bright Star  
 **duration:** 2:34  
 **notes:** Made for 2011 Challenges show, "Blast from the Past."

**summary:** Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath, And so live ever--or else swoon to death.

**download:** [streaming video](http://www.viddler.com/explore/kiki_miserychic/videos/5/)  
[29.98mb avi via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?hppz5khsy44ptw1)

  
  



End file.
